Only shadows we are meant to fade
by Willofhounds
Summary: Months have passed since Harry James Potter also known as Wolf decided to remain in the world. He is watched by the king he once hated and by the lieutenant in another time that killed the king he served. While everything seems to be in order it is not. Consequences not yet faced a rearing their ugly heads. A boy to be king has memories he can't explain.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I honestly didn't know if I would be doing this sequel or not. I just didn't have any ideas for it. Thank you to Natewantstobattle for the song Hold onto you. Without this song I would have never figured out how to do this. So I give to Only Shadows we are meant to fade sequel to Shadows of Damocles Past.

Harrison's POV

It was hard to believe six months had passed since he returned to the world. Three months where Jin as the man insisted that Harrison call him wouldn't let the young man out of his sight. It seemed like the older king was afraid that if Harrison was left alone he would disappear again. Not that he was meaning to. Death had shown him what the future entailed without him. It was much of the same as he had left it. The only exception being was not having Reisi to keep him in line.

A gentle look crossed his face. While he didn't have Reisi anymore he did have Jin. When he returned to the world Jin Hibari was surprised to say the least. At first he feared the Blue King would turn him away. To his surprise however the older king accepted him with open arms.

With that said he wasn't allowed to simply wander like he had before. Either Zengo or Jin was to be with him. Given that one was the king and the other was his second in command that left him feeling restless. It didn't take him long to start sneaking out.

Full moons when his beast was at its most restless was his favorite time to sneak out. Running around the city in his wolf form made his heart twinge. It wasn't that long ago that he was running with fellow scent seekers. Those who swore themselves to him, not to Reisi. If anything ever happened to him they would have left the Blue King.

The moonlight gave him energy and strength. It was the moonlight that strengthened all scent seekers bond to their beasts. Now that his duty was done he was relaxing more. The death of Kagutsu still haunted his dreams. Killing a man had not been easy on him. Even if he wasn't running under the moonlight it was rare that he slept. It caused him to spend most of his evenings on the roof of the building.

It was the early hours of the morning when he returned to SCEPTER4. He wasn't exactly trying to be sneaky about it. Almost running into one of the rapid response members made him jump back. Evan Blair's bright red hair made him think of Ron. It hurt to think of his ex-best friend. Even if he lived to that time period it wouldn't be the same. Ron and Hermione wouldn't know him. He would watch over them and if possible prevent the wars to come.

Evan asked smiling gently, "Running around the city again, Wolf? You know King won't like that. He's still worried that you will disappear on him."

Harrison said with a frown, "I know, but it's been over three months. I can't stay copped up in this building."

Evan shrugged as he said, "I won't say anything to the King. Just don't let him or Zengo catch you. Are you sure it's just restlessness?"

He smiled fakely as he said, "Of course, I am. What else could it be?"

Evan watched him carefully for a moment before shrugging. With that he was gone. While many of the members of SCEPTER4 tried to understand him, not many could. His fake smiles worked for the most part. They would leave him be, but it didn't work with Zengo or Jin. Both men had come to realize that some thing was bothering. Something that he wasn't telling them.

In truth he wasn't. What was bothering him wasn't something he was sure he could put into words. His left arm burned when aura was activated. Whether it was his own or another's it didn't matter. The burning started as barely a tingle. As time passed however it was slowly getting worse.

That wasn't his only issue either. Not long after returning to the world he ran out of aura suppressants. To his surprise he ran out of activators as well. Activators, the very things he tried to avoid. Battles came and went to the point where he needed them. Now they were gone and there wasn't a way to make more.

As he moved towards Jin's office he felt his aura twitch. Like his inner beast it was restless. It wanted to be released, for him to find someone to fight. He knew that if he was to fight anyone to satiate its hunger for battle, it would have to be a king.

Japan could not survive another fight between kings however. The Gold King outright forbid fights between kings. Not that Monitor and Reisi would ever listen. Those two would forever fight like cats and dogs. Not that Harrison would have it any other way. However he could not keep avoiding the man. Sooner or later he would habe to face the man. As a King, he had to speak to Kokujoji. Otherwise his clan would hunt him down.

When he arrived in front of Jin's door he hesitated. Taking a deep breath he knocked. If the man knew he disappeared in the night he was in for a scolding. To avoid it would only make it worse.

He entered not knowing if the other had given the curt command. As he entered he immediately took note of the team leaders in the room. It seemed something was going on. He stood in the back corner, and waited.


	2. Chosen fate part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend. Thank you so much. I hope you continue to enjoy the series.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes you are right. You are also wrong. It's not the only thing causing the burning as we will see later.

Harrison's POV

Jin said his blue eyes meeting Harrison's green ones, "As you know Weissman levels have been all over the place lately. All evidence is leading to the fact a new King has been given a throne. As it stands currently only the Green and Red Swords of Damocles are unclaimed."

Red was unlikely. It was too soon from when Kagutsu died. That and Mikoto was only thirteen or fourteen. He was still too young to receive his throne. If he did come into the power too early it might kill the boy.

Nagare Hisui was more likely than not the new King. He was the youngest recorded King. Even younger than Harrison had been when he first came into his powers.

If Nagare was allowed to go down his own path then history would only repeat itself. They would end up in another war between Kings.

A Kings war wasn't the only thing he had to worry about either. The Wizarding World was in the middle of their first war. If he wanted to save lives then he would stop Voldemort now. Show him the path that he showed Marvolo.

It would be difficult as the man had several horcuxes. Not to mention he didn't know if Regulus survived. If the younger Black survived then there was hope for Marvolo.

He wasn't aware of the silence in the room until he found blue eyes right in his face. The eyes belonged to none other than Jin Hibari. They were gentle and kind. They calmed his thoughts and he focused back on what was happening.

The room had been emptied except for Jin, Zengo, and himself. The two older men's eyes held worry and it was directed at him. Not that this surprised him. They worried about him almost constantly since his return.

He smiled at the man as he said, "I'm fine, Jin."

Zengo snorted, "Kid, if you are fine. I am no longer the Ogre. You haven't heard a word that was said since you arrived. Have you?"

Harrison blushed slightly. It seems they had gotten better at reading him. Six months of practice would do that he guessed. Just like how they could read him. He could read these men.

Harrison answered truthfully coming out of his thoughts, "No. Sorry Jin."

He bowed his head slightly in apology. With the help of these two men he had slowly begun to heal from his past.

"Your fine, Wolf. Where have your thoughts gone? Out of everyone here you would have the best idea of who this might be," Jin's words washed over him.

He knew that the man was correct. The power that sent him to this time was coming. A combined power of his strength and the strength of the Green King.

He replied, "If the Slates keep their previous chosen then Nagare Hisui is the next King. He will be the Green King and he will lead the largest clan ever seen."

His hands shook at the thought. JUNGLE had always been a large clan even before the war. They were larger than the rest of the clans combined. However the difference was that JUNGLE only gave out based on points. True powers were only given to those who proved themselves. It was what made them so hard to fight. Most members thought of it as just a game. Nothing more.

Would Nagare meet with the Grey King again? Would he still be paralyzed and relying on the Slates power to survive?

If he was, then the Damocles Down wasn't what caused the injuries. Somehow he doubted that it would still be the same. Too much had changed for this to still be true.

"You don't believe that. I can see it in your eyes," Harrison started at the soft words. His green eyes met the gentle blue of the King's.

A voice stated from the other side of the room, "King, there is still of him not officially being a clansman."

That had all eyes turning to the speaker. Jin questioned his eyes narrowed in anger, " Daikaku Kokujoji, again? What is his problem now?"

It seemed no matter what time he was in, the Gold King hated him. It seemed that being the Eighth King was enough. This time there was no Weissman to back him up. The man was somewhere on his ship wallowing in self pity.

The man for his part nodded carefully. "He is asking for a meeting unless Wolf is bound to someone. Preferably you, sir."

Harrison had to hold back a snarl. He didn't like the thought of being bound to anyone. The mark on his right wrist showed him to be a member of SCEPTER4. Why couldn't the Gold King just accept it?

Jin however looked contemplative as he gazed at Harrison. The younger man stiffened under the gaze.

For a moment they just considered each other. Then Jin sighed, "The decision is your, Wolf. I will support you no matter the decision," the blue eyes warmed.

Harrison sighed. To be honest he didn't know what to do. His feelings on the matter were conflicted. There was no third party that he could go to either. All his trusted friends weren't born yet. Those who were alive were young and didn't remember him. It hurt but he had to push through it.

Reisi's POV  
Dreamscape

A boy with black hair and piercing green eyes was on one knee. His head was bent so that he was looking at the ground. By the looks of him Reisi was even older than this boy but not by much. Maybe two or three years.

A man who looked like an older version of him walked through the Reisi. The man was in a blue uniform with a sword on his left hip. A sheathed sword was in his right hand.

The man moved so that he stood in front of the child. He said, "We of Scepter 4 carry out duties of the sword. Forgiving of neither war in the sanctuary, nor chaos in the world. We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure," the sword in the man's hand touched the child's right shoulder.

A soft blue light surrounded the child as his head came up. Then the boy gained his feet as the man said his blue eyes piercing into both children, "Take my sword. From now on you are one of us. You will help uphold the order of the world. My name is..."

Dreamscape ends

He was thrown out of his dream by his alarm going off. It startled him enough that he fell from his bed. His mind was reeling from what he saw.

Who was that man? Why did it feel like he should know him?

At the same time Reisi knew they had never met before. Then there was that light. It felt like he should know it.


	3. Chosen fate part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. So it does unfortunately.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Unfortunately there wasn't a lot of options for him. He was an unrecognized king without a clan. Most kings spoke to Daikaku Kokujoji. There would be only so long that he could avoid the man. Eventually the Usagi would catch up to him.

The last thing he wanted was to be kept like a prisoner in the headquarters. It would only agitate bin further. He was a scent seeker after all. There was nothing more that they liked, than to run.

His problem wasn't exactly the Gold King himself. It was that he had the power of the Blue King. Yet he was not bound to the man. It went against all their rules and regulations.

Even JUNGLE obeyed the simplest of rules. If they are to be given your power they must be bound to you. It was the one rule that wasn't meant to be broken. Then he came along.

The simplest solution to their problem would be to visit Kokujoji. That in itself was easier said than done. Harrison and Kokujoji never had a good relationship. Even in his own time. Hopes to have a better one here was a fools dream.

The other option would be to swear himself to Jin. That in itself wasn't a bad option. The hesitation simply came from his loyalty to Reisi. It felt almost as if he was betraying the man by swearing himself to his predecessor.

Jin seemed so far beyond understanding. The man didn't want to push him to officially tie himself to the older King. They both knew that it wouldn't be long before Mikoto gained his throne. Just a few years. The problem with that was that he couldn't avoid Kokujoji for that long.

It led him to the point that he was at. Once more he was on a single knee in the pouring rain. It didn't matter the time that he was in. The clansman ceremony never seemed to change.

His head was bowed towards the ground. On either side of him stood the current members of SCEPTER4. The only one that was at his original ceremony was Zengo. Just like before it was dead silent on the grounds.

Then came the sounds that he recognized as Jin's footsteps. They echoed off the stones around them. He was coming up Harrison's left side. The man was so close that he could have grabbed his pants. If he was younger the urge might not have been suppressed.

Soon the man moved around so that he stood before Harrison. The younger man's shirt collar was opened revealing where his red clansman mark usually lay.

Slowly he raised his head to look in the man's blue eyes. There was a gentleness in them. It was obvious that he didn't want to force this upon him. He gave a nod to the man. This was his choice and one he knew was coming.

In Hibari's hands was the sword that had come with Harrison. Just as the swords bound the other clansman to Jin, his would as well. Lives forever intertwined bound to the Slates. Even if one was to cut their connection to the Slates it would never truly leave them.

Jin drew the sword from its sheath and touched Harrison's right shoulder with it. Blue aura shone down the sword and into him. His blue clansman mark on his wrist shone with the renewed connection.

The man said his eyes gentle, "We of Scepter 4 carry out duties of the sword. Forgiving of neither war in the sanctuary, nor chaos in the world. We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure."

Harrison gained his and the sword was held out to him, "Take my sword. From now on you are one of us. You will help uphold the order of the world."

Harrison took the sword expertly belting it to his side. The connection to Jin hummed with contentment. It was like he never left his own time. The connection made him feel almost whole again. There was a small part of him missing that he didn't know if he wanted it back.

Harrison said looking at the king he was sworn to, "Thank you for doing this, Jin. The old man no longer has a leg to stand on when it comes to me. I am bound to you as a clansman. One of the few that are a king and clansman."

Jin clapped him on the shoulder and they left the ground. The rest of the clan fell into step behind them. With the exception of Zengo who walked at Jin's left shoulder.

Marvolo's POV

Dark Lords were not supposed to take orders from nobodies. However considering that the young man was not from their time he took the words into consideration. A young time traveller with haunted eyes was not something one saw every day.

So far he had not made anymore horcruxes. The ones that he did have were hidden away. Unknown locations that no one would think to look in.

However his attention always returned to the young man. His sources in Japan told him that not all the Kings looked so fondly upon the man.

One in particular was trying to pin him down. The Second and Gold King Daikaku Kokujoji was trying to bring the boy in. It was only thanks to the efforts of Jin Hibari that Harrison as he was called stayed out of the man's hands.

It seemed young Harrison however had decided to bind himself to a king. Why he didn't before, Marovlo couldn't understand. However if he thought that would deter Marvolo from coming after him. Then the boy wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

Already Marvolo had a plan in place to get the man. By the next full moon he would have the answers he so desperately sought.


	4. Chosen fate part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Snickers yep it's an obsession.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Lol yeah he's not going to let Harry go so easily.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

His leg bounced up and down as he sat in the King's office. The city had been quiet the last few days. The lack of activity made him nervous.

Jin sighed, "Harrison you are going drive me insane doing that. Find something to do."

Harrison grinned at the use of his name. Only Jin and Zengo knew it. They only used his name when they were alone.

The younger man smiled as he replied, "Sorry, Jin. I am bored out of my mind. We haven't had anything to do in days."

The dark haired man looked at him over his papers. There wasn't a hint of amusement. Just calm acceptance that Harrison wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Come on then," Jin pushed his chair back and stood.

Harrison was on his feet a moment later following. They went down through the building and out into the main courtyard. Several members of SCEPTER4 stopped to stare at the pair before moving about their duties.

It didn't take long to realize that they were headed to one of the training area. Not that he was complaining. Anything at this point was better than going over reports.

When they went inside Harrison found it had not changed much. It had simple mats if one fell or tripped. Kendo practice swords lined the walls and racks.

The air was stale speaking to how long this particular room had been unused. He knew that at least twice a week the rapid response teams trained in the different training buildings. This one must not be as favored as it was farther from the Headquarters.

Jin had already pulled off his jacket and was rolling up his sleeves. Harrison followed suit understanding lighting up his green eyes. They were going to train.

As a Second Lieutenant he recieved much of the same training that other members had. His had been slightly rushed and toned down due to his age at the time. Maybe now he could properly learn swordsmanship.

Once his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows he took one of the wooden swords. The hilts were weighted giving a more realistic feeling. If one simply trained with wooden swords unweighted they would never be able to carry a true sword.

Jin stood across from him on the mat his blue eyes never leaving Harrison's. Both of their auras flared in preparation for a fight. Flexing his blue aura felt right even as pain flared in his right shoulder. It wasn't significant enough to cause a reaction but noticeable.

In the next moment Jin lunged at him and his sword came down upon his head. A swift high block and their swords clacked together. They broke apart in the next instant and faster than he thought possible Jin recovered. A strike hit him in the head and Harrison found himself on the ground staring up at the man.

Jin said lowering his sword, "Not bad. Your form could use some work but its obvious you have developed your own style. Let's go again."

Harrison was back on his feet in the next instant. Once more he was in the at ready stance waiting. Just like before the strike came quickly.

He blocked the first strike and side stepped the second. As Jin was recovering he tried strike out at the man's shoulder. The attack missed by the man's sudden movement. A hilt buried itself into Harrison's stomach leaving him breathless and once more on the ground.

He gasped, "How did you do that?"

Instead of answering Jin held out his opposite hand. Taking a deep breath and took the extended hand. Jin hauled him to his feet and for a moment they just paused.

The energy that had been bubbling in him abated. Harrison felt calmer than he had in weeks. The bond between him and Jin hummed once more with contentment. It seemed he wasn't the only one with a lot of energy. His king simply hid it better.

Something he had learned recently was that their bond wasn't common. All clansman had a bond to their king and could feel when they were in trouble.

The strength of his bond was unusual. At first he thought it was because of his previous bond. Now he wasn't sure. It wasn't as strong as the one he once had with Reisi. Still it was strong enough to cause him to be curious.

A polite cough drew his attention away from each other. Zengo was standing in the doorway watching the two as they turned. Harrison ran a hand through his unruly hair.

Jin said holding out his kendo sword, "He would do well with your guidance, Zengo. Maybe you can teach him. I still have paperwork to do."

Harrison wanted to growl at the man. He was barely able to restrain himself as Zengo took the kendo sword.

Jin gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning to leave. Zengo said taking an open stance, "Let's see what you can do then, lad."

Swords were raised once more. Harrison's eyes hardened no longer the joyful eyes no longer bright. The banter he held with Jin now gone.

The wooden swords clacked against each other. Zengo had superior strength and there was surprising speed. Harrison found himself being pushed back.

A strike to the top of his head made him see stars. For the third time in less than an hour he found himself on the mats.

"You have a lot of promise," Zengo tsked, "but your to unrefined. How long did you study swordplay?"

"Six months," he relied gaining his feet, "Then I worked off and on with different tutors whenever I had the chance. I joined SCEPTER4 officially at the age of nine. By the time I went to Hogwarts I was the Second Lieutenant. I worked hard for my rank and made my king proud. It was only with the wars did things start to turn for the worst."

Zengo's eyes searched his. All they could find was pain from what he had lost. Then hope for what he had gained when he came to the past.

Zengo said nodding, "We will meet here first thing in the morning. Then again in the evening. I will help you refine your form and become better. Maybe if you're lucky, you will land a strike on the king."


	5. Rising fire part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. In part and he wants Harrison to have more training. After all he is just a boy.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Two weeks of training had improved his skills. Like Zengo, he had an unpredictable and wild style. It was much like the wolf that lay beneath his skin.

Today would be the first time he would be allowed in the rapid deployment squad training. Two large bandages covered his cheeks shielding the wounds he received from Zengo. His ribs were wrapped protecting them but also hindering how much he could lift his arms.

Before him stood Evan leaning on his sword. The older man inquired gently, "You sure about this, Wolf?"

He didn't answer verbally instead took his at ready position. Evan followed suit his hazel eyes hardening with determination. Neither of them would back down from this.

Evan lunged at him. Harrison deflected the attack easily before resuming his original position. Just beneath his skin blue aura was vibrating expectantly.

Evan came at him again from the other side. When he twisted to try and block his shoulder twinged. It was almost enough to cause him to drop the kendo sword as he lost feeling in his fingers.

Harrison stepped away from him shifting the sword so that it was in his left hand. He flexed his fingers trying to regain the feeling in them. Then he returned to his at ready stance.

Evan continued to attack him with swift movements. Harrison could barely keep up with the other. Then he missed the feint left only for a strike to hit him in the head.

While he kept his feet he saw stars from the strike. Immediately Zengo stopped the fight.

Harrison was pulled to the side and checked for a concussion. The medic took basic measurements and froze as their auras clashed.

At first it wasn't noticeable to those around them. The medic asked, "What is with your aura? None of the other's react like this."

Harrison clenched his teeth as he tried to reign in his aura. Even with his practices with Zengo his aura was acting out more lately. It lashed out against everything around him. It wasn't just his own aura but all of them. Even the normally calm blue aura.

It was spiking now and he couldn't reign it in. He tried to grasp at them and force the auras back inside. They slipped through his grasp and lashed out. It sent the medic skidding away from him. The only thing keeping him from flying was his own blue aura.

The medic gasped in pain, "Captain..."

That had Jin who was speaking with another set of members turning to face them. Harrison couldn't pay attention to what happened next. His aura wasn't just attacking those around him. It was attacking him internally. His body felt as if it was on fire. As cool hands gripped his arms he passed out.

Hibari's POV

When the kid collapsed into his arms he knew it was bad. Even through his jacket he could feel the heat coming off of him.

He shouted, "Have someone alert Weissman. Now! Aura control 0. He's being consumed by the fire."

Jin laid the boy out carefully on the ground then tore his shirt open. Scars of varying ages littered across his chest.

For the moment he ignored them. Part of him knew some of the old ones had come from his insane self. Before Harrison had changed the timeline for the better.

His blue aura encircled the boy. Harrison had blocked most of their bond so that it wasn't as strong. For the most part it made their bond was the same strength as the other clansman.

His aura encircled the boy's body. Red, blue and black aura lashed agaisnt his. Black and red were nearly as wild as a wolf. He had never seen blue aura react in such a way.

He sent calming waves of emotions through their bond. Trying to get through to the boy. The auras pressed back not letting him in.

Zengo said grabbing one of the kid's arms, "He can't stay here, Jin. We need to move him outside so that Weissman can get him."

Jin nodded. He grabbed Harrison's other arm and they helped him outside. Jin could feel the rising heat coming off to boy even with minimum body contact. If Weissman didn't hurry the boy would die.


	6. Rising fire part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

linguaphile: thanks for your review, my friend. I am sorry for how long it took. I've rewritten this chapter three times. I think I finally have it how I want it.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. You should have told me it was your birthday. I would have done something special.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Always too smart for your own good.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Hibari's POV

Two hours. It took two hours for Weissman to make it to them. Jin and Zengo had to switch out in order to suppress Harrison's aura. They had been unlucky in where Weissman's ship was placed.

When the man finally did arrive he took one look at Harrison and barked, "Get him on my ship. I have everything prepared for him. Hibari you're coming as well."

Jin blinked in surprise. Why was he coming? What possible reason could he be needed?

Silver eyes softened slightly as they lay on him. The man said, "Hibari that boy believes in you. You are the reason he is willing to live. That was not something he had last time. Without you, he will die. Beyond that, there is more at work here. We will talk about it more on my ship."

Taking a breath Jin ordered, "Zengo you are in charge while I'm away. Keep things under control in my absence."

"Yes, sir!"

Zengo could take care of the clan while he was gone. Out of all his men he trusted the man above all others. The men of the clan knew better than to go against their Lieutenant. Fighting him would only end badly.

With that, he walked towards where the ship had landed. It would be his first time entering the First King's domain. Very few ever had the honor of entering his domain.

Out of the seven... eight kings Weissman was a true recluse. The ship only landed when it was in need of supplies. When unloading the supplies it was done under the watchful eye of the Usagi. No one was to have any contact with Weissman.

Most people believed that he was a myth. Even many clans and their clansmen doubted his existence. Jin himself had only received the information on how to contact the man a few weeks earlier. It was almost as if someone had known this was coming.

There was a King who had the ability of precognition. Though it was unlikely this King would step in to help someone like Harrison. As Kings went Miwa was almost as reclusive as Weissman.

One major exception separated the two men. Miwa had a young boy who trained under him. Weissman would never take on a clansman. That was a vow he had made years ago.

Walking into the shop he was surprised to find it open. It was a spacious area that had a single bed on one end. In the middle was a small kitchen. There was also a couch and two chairs by the large window.

His clansman laid Harrison on a medical table that had been put in. In just the short time he was away from the boy's aura had gone out of control again.

Jin went straight to the boy's side and placed his hand on the fevered chest just below the red clansman mark. Bringing forth his own aura he tried to suppress the boy's. Instead, it lashed out with strength greater than his own.

Jin was sent flying across the room. He would have shattered broken the window if a silver aura hadn't stopped him. It cushioned his abrupt stop.

Weissman commented as he watched the three auras lash out of the boy's body, "Even with the two of us this isn't going to work. We will need a wizard to act as a binder. I can suppress his aura for a time but you will need to find a strong wizard. At least of the boy's strength and then send a signal to me."

"Why?"

It didnt make sense. They should be able to suppress Harrison's aura without a wizard. It was well known that wizards and kings did not get along. They avoided each other like the plague.

Realization hit him. There was one wizard who had an unnatural liking to kings.

Harrison might think he didnt know but it didnt take him long to figure it out. The boy called him Marvolo and he was a British wizard. Powerful and dark.

If there was anyone that could help it would be Marvolo. The problem would be finding him.

Weissman replied, "The boy's auras were damaged by suppressors he's used in the past. His magic naturally dark is fueling the darkness of his aura. Without a wizard, we won't be able to stop it. It would likely drive you into insanity."

Sighing he said, "I'll find one and be back as soon as I can."

Marvolo's POV

A frown crossed his face as he walked past the training yard of SCEPTER4. He was disillusioned so those who surrounded a blimp would not see him.

The target of his watchfulness was brought out on a stretcher by two medics. Even from his position by the gates, he could feel the uncontrolled magic lashing out. It was in time with the three colors bursting from the boy's chest.

If he was closer he could have tasted the magic. Where he was at though he could simply feel it.

Watching he saw a man go into the ship. It wasnt until a few minutes later when the man returned did he feel it.

There was a reason wizards didnt work with kings. It wasnt just that they tried to keep their worlds separate. Magic infected aura and aura infected magic.

Cases of illnesses were few and far between. It stemmed from the dislike between the two groups. Alone the Kings would be unable to fight it. It would take a wizard to bring out the infection.

He was going to try and break in when a black-haired man came out. It was the one that Harrison had been following around. Looks like his way in came to him.


End file.
